


Feferi> remove yourself from the succession

by OtherCat



Series: Pernstuck [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi impresses Lilioth. This is not going to be a problem at <i>all</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feferi> remove yourself from the succession

Feferi tried not to bounce in her seat as the candidates stepped out on to the hot sands of the hatching ground. There was a loose line of boys near the main clutch of eggs, and a knot of girls by the largish golden egg set a little apart from the main clutch. The boys and girls were all dressed in lusus white (though humans didn’t have lusii so maybe the white meant something different) and some were trying to look solemn, but others looked so excited and nervous that Feferi thought they might actually throw up. 

The dragons were humming and the eggs started to wobble, causing a little wave of sound to ripple through the crowd. The first egg to crack open was a little blue that squeaked and floundered about until he crashed against the legs of a short boy with sandy hair. The moment of Impression was like a tiny and entirely imaginary click. The boy astounded, the dragonet clumsily affectionate and apparently hungry, because the boy was assuring the dragon yes, you silly thing, I’ll get you something to eat, come on now. 

The next hatchlings were two greens and a brown who after flopping about awkwardly found their human. The brown went to a white-blond human boy she had seen talking to Tavros and Gamzee the other day. The greens wandered about before finding their humans. The next two dragons to hatch were both bronzes and seemed to know exactly who they were looking for. Soon, most of the eggs had hatched, except for the queen egg, which was still wobbling violently on the sand.

The human girls were all hovering around it, as if they were wondering if they should help, but then the little queen’s nose broke through, and with a fussy sounding little squeak, so did the rest of her. The little dragon shook herself free of the egg and continued squeaking in apparent exasperation. It was so ridiculously adorable that Feferi couldn’t help but laugh. The girls immediately moved in, hoping to get the little dragon’s attention, but the dragon impatiently hissed and batted at the girls, determinedly trying to walk off the hatching grounds. 

This caused some consternation in the crowd, and shouted requests for any girls in the audience to step forward. Feferi was not of course one of the girls to head toward the hatching ground. She had no reason to expect Lilioth to be looking for her, she wasn’t even human. Lilioth wondered what being human had to do with anything, and why wasn’t Feferi coming over here and feeding her? Lilioth was extremely hungry and Feferi was just sitting there with her mouth hanging open. Was Feferi hungry too? 

Feferi stood up and dashed down the aisle.


End file.
